Itadakimasu!
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Lunch can't get any worse than breakfast...can it?   Sort of sequel to 'Ohaiyo'


**A/N: Fun stuff as usual. **

**Sort of sequel to 'Ohaiyo'. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters...all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the works...**

**Warning: OOC, language, violence, etc...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Pein once again found himself seated at the head of their table in the kitchen. After breakfast passed by so violently, Konan had sent him to his room until lunch. And there was no way he had run scared to his chambers when the only woman of the house threateningly raised another fist- because he was the leader, and leaders ruled all.<p>

"Oi bitch! Pass the rice!"

Except the chaos known as Akatsuki.

Pein's black-eye twitched, the bruise throbbing slightly. "Hidan- don't shout across the table."

The Jashinist ignored him. "Kakuzu you bastard! I said to pass the goddamn rice!"

Kakuzu threw the bowl at his head. "Just shut up already!"

"Ow! My nose!"

"I'll make it your fucking spleen next if you don't shut the hell up!"

Pein gave a groan of frustration and rolled his eyes. _Why do those two always seem to be the loudest? _Another argument to his left quickly changed that thought though.

"Deidara, can you please hand me the juice?"

"You've got hands un."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you grab it yourself Itachi! Gosh! Ask someone else un!"

"You're sitting next to me though."

"So? Don't tell me what to do! I'm not your slave yeah!"

"But I didn't-"

"NO! I refuse to listen to your lies!"

Sasori and Kisame smacked their partners over the head. "Shut up," they chorused.

Itachi 'hned', going to get the juice himself while Deidara scowled and snapped, "Shut up baldie hmm."

A vein popped on Kisame's head. His now _hat-_covered head.

Sasori rolled his eyes and hit the blonde again, albeit a bit harder. "Just calm down brat."

"OK danna un." Deidara then stuck his tongue out at Kisame. _Sucker! Hahaha!_

Kisame raised a fist, twitching. "You little..."

Pein clapped his hands together loudly. "OK guys. I had something to say at breakfast but couldn't, so I'll just say it now. Tonight we-"

Konan ran into the kitchen screaming. "Oh my God there's a monster chasing me!"

Pein face-palmed.

The other members looked up to see Zetsu walk in the doorway.

Tobi halfway in his mouth.

They all blanched in horror, hearing crunching and the masked-man's pleas for help from inside.

Zetsu paused in his chewing to look at the group. **"What are you _pansies _looking at?"**

Deidara scoffed and quietly muttered, "You're the only plant here un..."

Zetsu's head snapped around. "What!"

Hidan snickered into his hand. "Good one..."

Pein rolled his eyes. "As I was saying. Tonight-"

"Hey Itachi, could you pass the salt un?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because you didn't pass me the juice."

"Oh come _on _hmm! It was just a joke!"

"You're just a joke."

Kisame burst out laughing, patting his partner on the back. "That was good!"

Itachi stared at the man's hand on his shoulder.

Kisame sweatdropped. "I-Itachi?"

"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!"

"Why Itachi? WHY!"

Pein brought a hand to his forehead. "Idiots!"

Konan charged towards Zetsu, chainsaw in hand. "I shall strike you down! Die!"

Hidan and Kakuzu watched the blue-haired woman chase Zetsu (and Tobi) out the kitchen.

Kakuzu turned towards the Jashinist. "You lost."

"Dammit!" Hidan slapped a few yen in his partner's outstretched hand.

Pein sighed. "I don't want to know."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna fuckin' tell you anyway," Hidan sneered.

-Insert vein pop-

"And it's not Halloween anymore Leader-san," Hidan shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth. "You know you can take your mask- oh...nevermind."

Pein stood, dark shadow looming behind. "Hidan...you-" A large weight thrown by Konan hit him on the head. "Ack!"

"Hey danna un," Deidara loudly said.

Sasori scooped out a place of rice and vegetables for himself and then went to fill the blonde's plate. "What is it _now _brat?"

Deidara raised a brow. "Isn't eating bad for you?"

Sasori scowled. "_No_."

"Yeah fucking right!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu sighed. "You know it costs money to have you chemically cleaned everytime food sticks in your puppet parts," he said in a condenscending tone as if he were talking to a child.

Sasori glared, crossing his arms and looking down with an almost, _almost_, pout. "So? What if I wanted to act a little normal?"

A majority of the table laughed at him.

"Dude," Hidan waved a hand in the air. "If anyone's normal, it's me."

Kakuzu snorted obnoxiously.

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "What's so fucking funny?"

Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask. "You. Now shut up."

"Wha-?"

Deidara openly snickered, Sasori and Kisame covering their faces with their hands, shoulders shaking.

Hidan flushed in anger. "S-Shut the fuck up!"

"No _YOU_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone stared at Itachi.

And then burst out laughing.

"I could've sworn Itachi just cursed un," Deidara laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Kakuzu said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Itachi's brow twitched. "I hope you all die."

"Aw, we love you too," Kisame cooed.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

Pein coughed, finally getting back into his chair and rubbing the giant welt on his head. "Now then, may I speak?" He glanced around to see if anyone would suddenly interrupt him. All eyes were on him. _Finally... _He took a deep breath. "Well...!" he gasped out.

The group looked at him blankly.

"Why'd you rush it all out like that?" Sasori asked.

"Couldn't you just say it normally," Kisame said.

Pein's brow quirked. "You guys always interrupt me though."

Deidara smiled. "Well we won't this time hmm."

"Yeah, just tell us," Itachi prodded.

"Fine, fine," Pein rubbed his brow. "I said that tonight we're having-"

"Hey Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly yelled. "I just remembered that you piss me off!"

Pein inwardly screamed in horror. _Interrupted for something so stupid!_

"Oh really?" Kakuzu kicked him under the table. "Well you piss me off too!"

Pein slowly blinked, stood, glanced up at the ceiling, and let out a scream of pure frustration that went unheard in the unbelievably loud kitchen.

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!" he screamed to no one.

"PEIN I SWEAR TO KAMI USE YOUR GODDAMN INSIDE VOICE!" Konan shouted, doing a flying kick into the kitchen and catching him in the jaw.

Pein: K.O.

...Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one felt very chaotic for some reason. I just hope it wasn't bad :D**

**^v^**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer than I thought it would be...**

**Let me know how it was :D**


End file.
